


Mel, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: Short stories from my fanfic blog, featuring Mel





	1. The Night Class

I nervously walked behind Mel as we strolled along the edge of the island campus was settled on. Although it wasn’t off-limits, I’d actually never been to the shore and it wasn’t a beach like I expected. It was pretty rocky and not at all picturesque. Mel kept trudging forward, pot under his arm, book bag slung across his shoulder. He told me he wanted to check out some aquatic plants down by the big lake, as we called it. I had to look at the ground to make sure I wasn’t going to accidentally trip over a rock.

Mel suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. I apologized, and he put down the pot. In front of us was a beautiful flower that looked similar to a lily. I sat down next to him as he started inspecting it, taking notes. It sounded mundane, but I enjoyed watching him work. He loved what he did and watching his cute face while he worked.

I leaned against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth when I heard the crunching of gravel underneath rubber soles. I looked behind us and saw a guy in a strange uniform and bobbed brown hair approaching us. He had a stern, elegant air about him. If I didn’t know better, he had the air of a Prefect. Or at least, it was close to Prefect Klaus.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked.

“We’re studying some of the plants out here,” I told him. He nodded and squatted down beside us.

“The aquarius lilies are blooming well this year, the guy noted.

“They are. But so far, we haven’t seen many,” Mel piped up.

“There’s a pretty big patch over on the east side of the island. It is a bit close to the East Forest, though, so I’d be careful,” the man said. Mel nodded and jotted that down.

“Is the forest that close to the beach?” I asked.

“There’s no beach on the east side. It’s just the forest and a small drop-off. There’s a huge band of lilies on the drop-off. It’s honestly very pretty. You can see it pretty well if you kayak around the island.”

“You really know your stuff,” I commented. He shrugged.

“Plants aren’t my specialty, but I do explore the island a fair amount,” he said.

“That’s so cool! Uh… I don’t believe I caught your name?”

“It’s Rex. It’s nice to meet you.” I introduced myself and Mel, and we continued to chat. It was a pleasant chat, but suddenly Mel slammed his notebook shut and got up, grabbing the pot. I quickly stood up and followed Mel as he walked away, waving goodbye to Rex. As soon as I caught up with Mel, he put his arm around my shoulder.

“Are you angry? You seem a bit different,” I asked him. Mel simply nodded.

“He was being too friendly…” he said. I leaned into him and rubbed his back.

“You know you’re the only one for me,” I told him.

“I know. But…” I giggled a bit and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. His face flushed and he looked away from me towards the water.

“You could at least give me a warning.” I laughed even harder and hugged him. He didn’t always act like this, and maybe it was a bit sadistic, but I always enjoyed seeing this side of Mel.


	2. Fangtastic Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel's gone missing and I have to find him.

My pace quickened as I hurried towards the greenhouse. It’d been a couple days since I’d seen Mel and I couldn’t help but worry. Sure, he was gone a lot, but he told me he was supposed to be staying here for a month before heading out on his next trip. We tried to at least talk to each other every day if we couldn’t meet up and the silence was worrying.

I slipped through the door and made my way towards his office. Although I’d tried it before, maybe if I went enough times, I’d eventually catch him there. If he was even here still. I kept my eyes open as I walked towards the back of the greenhouse and caught sight of him at the end of a path, sitting on the ground near an apple tree. Immediately, I felt relieved.

“There you are!” I hurried over to him. It was only when I got close that I noticed the ears and tail poking out of his body. The fur matched his silvery blond hair and looked pretty life-like. “Are… Are you wearing a costume?” I asked.

“No. I got bit by a werewolf when I went out into the forest to check on some plants,” he said.

“What?!”

‘Yeah.” He fell silent.

“Why didn’t you tell me?! Are you okay?!” I demanded.

"I can’t eat snow apples anymore,” he pouted.

“Sorry?”

“I can’t eat snow apples,” he repeated. “Werewolves don’t eat fruit.” He looked so forlorn and upset. I admit I was having trouble processing this.

“Wait. So you got bit by a werewolf and you’re only upset because you can’t eat snow apples anymore?”

“It’s a big deal,” he said. I sighed and sat down next to him, throwing my arm around him.

“Hey, you don’t know that for sure. Werewolves are still part human. I’m sure they can eat things other than meat.” He didn’t look convinced. “I mean, you could always run an experiment about this. That’d be fun, right?” He looked down at the ground, shrugging.

“I guess.” I pulled an apple out of my bag and handed it to him.

“Let’s try this out.” He grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it. “Does it still taste right?”

“Yeah.”

“Does your stomach feel sick?”

“No.”

“Then I think it’s safe to eat.” Mel took another bite, grinning slightly.

“You’re so passive aggressive,” he told me.

“What? I’m not trying to be, I promise!”  
“I don’t mean it in a bad way. Necessarily,” he added. I sighed in exasperation.

“I was just worried sick about you, is all. I didn’t hear from you for like, three days!” I leaned against him. “Don’t do that again, okay? I know you have a one-track mind, but please try to remember to keep me in the loop.”

“Okay.” Mel leaned over and kissed the top of my head. Even though we had a whole slew of new problems and obstacles ahead of us, at least I knew he was still the awkward but sweet Mel I’d fallen in love with.


	3. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late when I get home from a research trip. But you're there to welcome me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Mel's POV.

I could barely keep my eyes open as I got into the greenhouse. I just needed to drop off some of my notes from my trip and then I could go and sleep. The greenhouse was pretty dark, but the full moon was bright enough that I could see the winding paths. When I got close to my office, I noticed there was a light on. Did I accidentally leave a lamp on? Or did someone else come by my office while I was gone and left it on?

The door was unlocked when I tried it and when I walked in, I noticed you passed out on my desk. There were two cupcakes dangerously close to your elbow. I shut the door and dropped my stuff in front of my desk. You must’ve been really tired if you didn’t hear my come in. But then again, it was well past midnight. You’d probably be asleep by now, normally.

“Hey,” I said, grabbing your shoulder and gently shaking you. “Wake up.” You started to rouse a bit. But it wasn’t enough. I shook a bit harder. That seemed to bring you to your senses.

“… Welcome home…” you yawned, sitting up and stretching.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in your dorm?” I asked. You shrugged, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You must’ve been more tired than I realized.

“I wanted to welcome you back as soon as you got back,” you said. You grabbed the plate of cupcakes and lifted them up a bit. “I even brought you a snack.” I smiled and put my arms around you.

“Thanks,” I said quietly. I kissed you on the cheek and when you squeaked in surprise, I couldn’t help but chuckle. I knew it was selfish, but I hoped you’d continue to do this for me. And if you ever went on a long trip without me, I’d welcome you home too, just like this.


	4. Sweetly Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and I are spending Halloween together making sweets, but he's getting impatient for them to cool down.

I stared intently at the pan of fudge. Any moment now it’d be cool enough to eat. Mel sat across from me, fingers drumming against the wood.

“When can we eat it?” he asked.

“When it’s cool.”

“But it’s been cooling for twenty minutes.” I put my hand over it. There was still a little bit of warmth radiating from the top.

“It’s not cool yet.” Mel sighed and sat back in his chair. His arms folded across his chest.

“When you said you wanted to spend Halloween together and that you wanted to make sweets, I wasn’t expecting this,” he commented.

“I know,” I told him, looking up at him. Agitation was written clearly on his face. “But the fudge needs to cool before we can eat it.”

“Why?”

“So it gets firm.”

“It looks pretty firm to me.”

“But it’ll still be super soft if we eat it now”

“That’s fine.” He reached for his fork and before I could stop him, he plunged it into the fudge and got a bite. “Man, that’s really sweet,” he said through a full mouth.

“Mel! We were supposed to wait!” I berated him.

“We waited twenty minutes, that’s long enough.” He got a glob of the fudge on his fork and pointed it at me. “Do you wanna try it or not?” I pouted but leaned forward to get a bite. But instead of the fudge, Mel leaned over the table and gave me a quick peck on the lips. My cheeks flared with color and he quickly shoved the bite of fudge in my mouth.

“Since we’re not trick-or-treating, I needed to get a trick in somehow,” he chuckled. I swallowed and pouted at him.

“That wasn’t fair!” I said. He only shrugged and took another bite of the fudge. An idea came into my head and I knew it was now or never. “Well then, I guess if we’re playing tricks…” I grabbed the pan of fudge and started to run. Mel shouted after me and I could hear him running after me. Something told me the mischief was only jut beginning.


	5. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate has some cryptic requests when you come to help Mel in the greenhouse.

It was a quiet day. It was getting close to sunset, so I hurried to the greenhouse to meet Mel. He had sent me a note asking to see me, but didn’t say what he needed. He probably just some more help around the greenhouse before locking up for the night. I slipped past the door and started to head towards the back to his office. Hands reached out and before I could slap them away, I was pulled into a bush. I tried to scream, but someone put their hand over my mouth.

“Don’t scream!” A feminine voice whispered in my ear. I relaxed in her arms and craned my neck to pout at Kate. She let out a sigh and let go of me.

“You terrified me!” I berated her quietly. “I thought I was being abducted!”  
“I’m sorry for scaring you, but I need to talk to you,” she said.

“And you couldn’t approach me like a normal person?!”

“I can’t let Mel know I’m talking to you,” she said. My brow furrowed.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. She looked around as if trying to see if he was hiding nearby. “Kate, what’s going on?” I asked more urgently. My stomach was starting to knot itself.

“Listen, you need to promise me that whatever happens, you just do what Mel says, okay?” she told me.

“What? What do you mean?” I tried to ask her. She only grabbed my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. It was clear to see the primal fear in them.

“Hon, _please._ Just promise me you’ll listen to him, okay?” she pleaded with me.

“Kate -”

“Please.” She was terrified and I have to admit, I was starting to get scared too. What was going on? Was something wrong with Mel? Was Kate just paranoid? I couldn’t tell.

“… Okay, I promise.” Kate sighed in relief and hugged me tight.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered in my ear. I felt nauseous, unsure what I had just signed up for. “I have to go now.”

“Wait, can’t you just -” Before I could finish my sentence, she was gone, leaving me alone behind a bush. _Should I even stay to help Mel now?_ I wondered as I stood up and got back onto the trail. But if something had overcome Mel, wasn’t it my job as his partner to help him get over it? As I tried to think, the steady sound of footsteps filled the air. My blood froze and before I could make a decision, one was made for me.

“There you are,” Mel said. I slowly turned to face him, plastering a smile on my face. He looked perfectly fine. He was wearing his normal clothes and he was carrying a canvas bag in one hand.

“H-hi Mel. How are you feeling?” I asked tentatively. He quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m fine,” he answered curtly.

“So, why did you call me here? I-is something up?” I asked. My heart was pounding in my ears.

“I have some plants that just refuse to grow. I’ve tried almost everything, but they won’t stay alive, so I want to try something different. This is the third time I’ve tried to plant them in this greenhouse and I’m tired of losing them.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a cardboard box with a thin layer of clear plastic stretched across it to show the contents. Inside was a teardrop-shaped cup so small I could probably hold two in my palm. He handed the box over to me.

“What is this?” I inquired.

“I think using blood might help them grow. Menstrual blood is really good for plants and at this rate, that’s my only chance of getting those plants to thrive,” he explained. I just stared at him.

“You want me to wear a menstrual cup?!” I demanded with a squeak.

“You don’t have to wear it if it’s uncomfortable. I just figured it was like tampons,” he said, a slight frown on his face. “It’s made of silicone, so it should be softer than most tampons.”

“I… Okay, hold up. You want me to put this cup _inside me_ and you want to use that blood as _fertilizer?!”_ I demanded.

“Yeah,” he replied. “If I had a vagina, I would just use my own blood, but I don’t so I can’t. And Kate refused to do it so you’re my only other option,” he said. And then it all made sense. I gritted my teeth as I squeezed the box. Next time I saw Kate, she was going to get a piece of my mind for this.


	6. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mel and I return from a research trip, we find a strange letter waiting for us.

It was there, right in front of us, and I couldn’t wait to reach it. I was so tired I could hardly think straight, let alone walk straight. Mel was dragging his feet behind me, carrying the bulk of our luggage. After a long, long research trip abroad, we were home. I dug my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. It’d been two months since we’d been home, but it felt like a year. There was a pile-up of letters just inside the door and I stumbled on them.

“Watch your step,” Mel said drowsily. He just plowed on to our bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. Although I just wanted to go to bed, there was something about the pile of letters that made me bend down and pick everything up. I trailed behind Mel, sifting through all the mail. It was then I found a letter from the Ministry of Wizardry addressed to him.

“Hey, did you set your home address as here?” I asked Mel. He paused in the middle of taking off his jacket.

“Yeah, why?”

“They sent you a thing,” I said, handing it over to him. He threw his coat onto a chair and took the letter. He placed it on the nightstand and continued getting undressed.

“Hey! What if it’s important?”

“If you wanna read it, go for it.” He handed it back to me. I tore it open and pulled the letter out, reading over it quickly. Oh no. Oh no no no. This was not what I needed to deal with at three in the morning.

“What does it say?” Mel asked.

“The Ministry is letting Kate out of prison and expects us to pick her up.” Mel put his pajamas down and came over to me, looking over my shoulder at the letter.

“Two days from now? Are they serious? We just got home,” he complained. I glanced at the envelope.

“This was sent two weeks ago. They probably didn’t know the academy sent us on that trip,” I said. Mel groaned and got into bed. “Why are they even letting her out?”

“They must think she’s not a threat since she can’t time hop anymore,” he guessed. I sighed. That would seem right. I put the mail down and started getting ready for bed.

“Are you ready to see her after everything that happened?” I asked him. He was silent. I looked over and saw he was out like a light. It wasn’t preferable, but it looked like this talk about Kate would have to wait tomorrow. I just hoped it’d all end up okay.


	7. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked Mel to create a haunted maze attraction for students this year and uh, he really delivered.

“Hey, you in here?” The door to the Prefect's office opened and Mel stood in the doorway. I quickly got up and went over to him.

“Hey! Perfect timing. I just got done with the last of the decorations,” I told him. “How's our project coming along?”

“It's done. All it needs is your approval,” he said. I bounced happily, clapping my hands.

“Great! I can't wait to see it!” I quickly trailed after Mel as we headed outside the main building. The Halloween party was tonight and I (and the other Prefects) had asked Mel to engineer a scary hedge maze for students to go through. It'd taken a few months of planning and then growing, and I could wait to go through it. And as we left the building and came to the beginning of the maze, I couldn't help but be amazed by its scope. It looked huge in the daylight; surely it'd be even more overwhelming at night. The hedges were well over eight feet tall and Over them towered a house covered in vines and vegetation.

“Mel, this is amazing!” I told him excitedly.

“It was a pain, but I'm glad you like it,” he said, smiling softly. “The effects are turned on and ready to go.”

“Then let's do it.” I grabbed his hand and we made our way into the maze. The leaves of the hedges were so dark, and there were so few lanterns. It was definitely going to be hard to walk through once night fell. We came to a small fork in road and I froze. Torn, bloody clothes were scattered everywhere and blood stained the ground.

“Okay, there's a spray nozzle right over there that will go off once we take another step,” Mel pointed out to me. “There will also be a growling effect, just to warn you.” He pulled us forward and just like he said, we were sprayed with water while some kind of beast growled out of sight. I didn't even really have time to process it before Mel dragged me down one route. It seemed to be a garden scene and I couldn't even describe the disgusting carnage in this scene. My stomach churned and I felt vomit burn in the back of my throat. I spluttered as Mel walked me through it.

“You're pretty quiet,” he commented as we passed a rank-smelling pond that looked full of blood.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, this is some seriously detailed work and it's terrifying and all but I don't know if we can really let students go through this,” I told him.

“They're not in danger,” he said. “It's all fake and I put a barrier around the pond so no one falls in.”

“It's not that, it's just. This is... awfully realistic, isn't it?” I said, gesturing at everything.

“I would hope so. I didn't get two hundred gallons of blood from butchers and slaughterhouses for nothing,” he said. I gagged.

“Excuse me?!”

“All the fake blood I could find looked cheap and fake, and you guys asked me for something scary, so I just went to butchers and asked for whatever they had left over,” he said.

“Is the rest of the maze this bloody?” I demanded.

“More or less,” he replied, and I groaned.

“Mel, I don't know if I can give this a pass...”

“Sure you can.” He put his arm around my shoulder and marched me forward. “Once we get through the maze, you'll see that it's fine for the other students to go through.”

I couldn't say no as Mel dragged me through the maze. I had no idea Mel was so creative and by the time I got out of the maze, I really wished I had asked him to help me with pumpkins instead of making a haunted maze.


	8. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel returns in time to celebrate New Year's Eve.

“All right, Fandamilia, get up,” Zeus sighed, helping the poor girl to her feet. She wasn’t helping him at all and Hiro swooped in on her other side, hauling her to her feet. I took my handkerchief out and wiped up the small amount of vomit that was still on her face. She murmured thanks. Even thought she was beyond drunk, at least she looked apologetic.

“We’ll take her back to her dorm and make sure she rests up for the night,” Hiro told me.

“Thanks. I’ll clean up this mess,” I said. “I don’t want Mel or anyone finding this.”

“Finding what?” I jumped and quickly turned behind me. The master of unfortunate timing himself, Mel, was standing behind me. Zeus chuckled and and he and Hiro half-walked, half-carried Fandamilia back to her dorm.

“Mel! You’re back early!” I said, sidestepping the vomit to hug him. He briefly returned it before assessing the damage. He just sighed.

“This is why I didn’t want any Night Class people in the greenhouse. They drink way too much,” he said. Normally I’d just clean this by hand, but given it was all over the plants too, I just whipped my wand out and used magic to get rid of the mess.

“I know. But hey, it’s fixable and the garden party was a success!” I told him. “I wish you had been here, though. How was the conference?”

“It was fine. But I’m glad to be back,” he said.

“Yeah. And you made it before midnight, too! That’s impressive!” He just shrugged and hugged me, pulling me in tightly.

“I left pretty early. I didn’t want a repeat of last year,” he sighed.

“Yeah, that wasn’t super fun…” This conference Mel went to happened around this time every year and last year, he’d ended up missing New Year’s Eve so we weren’t able to bring in the new year together. “But I really appreciate you leaving early for me,” I said, pecking him on the cheek.

“We haven’t seen each other in a week…” he complained. His hand cupped my face and he gave me a deeper kiss. He felt so nice and warm. I easily could’ve stayed like that forever, but I feel like I’d probably get in trouble with the others if I skipped out on Prefect duties to make out with my boyfriend. We broke apart and I hugged him even tighter.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” I said quietly. He just hugged me tighter. In just an hour, we’d welcome in the new year, and I was beyond excited to have Mel with me this year to do it. Maybe next year I’d go with him to his conference so he didn’t have to leave early. But regardless, tonight was full of promise and I was ready to spend this New Year’s Eve and all my future ones with him.


End file.
